Gyuki
Gyuki, more commonly known as the "Eight-Tails", is one of the nine tailed beasts. Its' current jinchuriki is Killer Bee after the latter succeeded in mastering the beast after many others have failed to do so in Kumogakure for decades. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Eight-Tails, Giant Ox *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 100+ *'Classification': Ushi-oni, Tailed Beast *'Gender': Male *'Height': 1700 cm (55'9") *'Weight': 1000 kg (2204 lb) *'Skin Color': Brown *'Eye Color': White *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Expert (Tailed Beast Bomb, Ink Creation), Immense Strength, Immense Speed, Immense Durability, Keen Intellect, Immense Chakra Power *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tailed Beast Bomb, Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *'Weaknesses': It is vulnerable to sufficient, high-level mind-controlling and sealing techniques. While sealed in a host (jinchuuriki), it will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around its power randomly. Power Ranking *'Class': Apex *'Attack Potency': At least Mountain level *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class M *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': At least Mountain level *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Multiple Kilometers with Tailed Beast Bomb *'Intelligence': Possibly Average (Able to think of strategies on the spot while being in lethal danger and was able to quickly deduce the strategies of his enemies) *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Gyuki is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. As a tailed beast, it is extremely massive, dwarfing entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings and matching the Giant Squid in size. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle with Ay. It also has straight teeth. Gyuki also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event they are sliced off. Personality Gyuki is characterized as a tough, stern and serious individual. It uses "ore" when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. Gyuki was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as it told Killer Bee that if he left Ponta and Sabu and ran away from them, Kisame Hoshigaki and his water dome would follow him and they (Sabu and Ponta) would be freed. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyuki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails. However, it insisted that was no reason for not helping Naruto Uzumaki to control Kurama's power, hinting a benevolent side. Since then, both Gyuki and Bee have taken a liking to Naruto. In the past, Gyuki was infamous in Kumo for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchuriki would lose control of it. This was most likely due to its hatred against humans for oppressing and sealing it away many times. Gyuki maintained this behavior until it was sealed within Bee, who would later change it after he bested it in one-on-one combat. Since then, Gyuki's personality has become much more relaxed, becoming close friends with Bee; even allowing him to sit on top of its muzzle while talking to it leisurely. However, Bee tends to annoy Gyuki to comical effect, as its no-nonsense demeanor often contrasts with Bee's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Gyuki's irritation to its vessel. As a result, Gyuki is not above bad-mouthing Bee and is also known to reprimand him in serious occasions. This was seen when Gyuki criticized Bee for rapping in his fight with Kisame when he should have been completely focused on their opponent, and later when it comically bumped Bee in the head when the latter started to mention in a perverted manner how Yugito's chakra receivers were embedded in her left breast and when Obito disappeared Bee was wondering if he escaped only for Gyuki to tell Bee to find him. This somewhat contradicts the original point of having a jinchūriki which is to control a tailed beast, but Gyuki seems to be more of the one in control than Bee. Because of this, Gyuki appears to be much more noteworthy than Bee as far as responsibility is concerned. Nonetheless, Gyuki formed a very strong bond with Bee. Gyuki's relationship with its Bee's predecessor Blue Bee was unknown, other than the fact it would pounce on the "hole" in Blue Bee's heart and assume control over him. However, Gyuki stated it had high hopes for Blue Bee, indicating it bore no ill will towards its former host. History Plot Abilities Tailed Beast Bomb: The ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchuriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. *'Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage': The tailed beast or transformed jinchuriki fires multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Bombs in rapid succession at the target. Tailed Beast Telepathy: An innate skill possessed by all the tailed beasts, which allows them to communicate with one another on a deeper plain of their subconscious minds known as the Mental World. This kind of communication differs from the one used by jinchuriki and their tailed beasts, since there are no seals or other restrictions and it is accessible for all tailed beasts and their respective jinchuriki. However, it requires a jinchuriki and their tailed beast to be fully linked to gain access to this world. Furthermore, it is impossible for influences from the outside to reach this plane, even if the tailed beasts are being controlled. Ink Creation: Gyuki's unique ability that produces ink, which goes along with its octopus theme. He makes good usage of the ink by ejecting it from his mouth to blind an opponent or to create ink clones that can be used to seal targets. Immense Chakra Power: As a tailed beast, Gyuki possesses a massive supply of powerful chakra and can share it with others. It can replenish its enormous reserves in a short amount of time even after an entire day's usage. Should the need arise, it can disturb Bee's chakra with its own to dispel even genjutsu cast from a Mangekyo Sharingan. If Gyuki's tentacles are severed, they can be used as a medium for its chakra, such as creating a clone of its host, or transferring chakra to said host should the beast be extracted. A Kumo-nin who ate one of the tentacles in an attempt to gain jinchuriki-like powers died from the chakra instead. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tailed Beast Category:Naruto Characters